Off Key
by XoXoXOutsiderChickXoXoX
Summary: Steve and Soda have always been best friends. But after Johnny's death, will they be able to stick together through it all? Dally's still alive, TwoBit has a role in the school musical, and Pony has a new romance in his life. Takes place after book events
1. Dateless at the Dingo

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders…

Off Key

Chapter 1- Dateless at the Dingo

The Dingo was packed full that night since it was a Friday. Steve, Sodapop, and Two-Bit were eating out together since all of them were dateless that night. Evie was grounded for getting caught with Steve in her bedroom and Sandy was out of town visiting her older sister. Two-Bit would probably end up in bed with some blonde by the end of the night, but at the moment he was just hanging out with his buddies and bragging about certain happenings at school…

"A musical?" Steve sneered. "They're asking _you_ to be in the school musical? Have they heard you sing?"

Two-Bit nodded proudly. "Yep. Mrs. Layne thinks I'm so good at actin' and singin', I don't even have to try out. She thinks being in this play'll help my grades or something like that. Get me more involved in school shit. I figure I'll have a ball!"

Sodapop laughed. "So what's the musical, Two-Bit?"

"Uh… not quite sure. I was checkin out this new chick while Layne was explaining the whole thing. Must've not been listening," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

Steve rolled his eyes at that. He was pretty irritable that night, probably because Evie wasn't allowed to go out with him for another week.

"Maybe Ponyboy will know something about it. I heard him talking about it to Jessie the other day. I think Pony's trying out for the play to get extra credit or something like that." said Sodapop, glancing over at the table next to theirs. Some Socs were throwing the three Greasers dirty looks. It wouldn't be too long before they started something.

Steve took a gulp of his Pepsi and stood up. "Let's beat it. This place is gettin' too crowded."

Sodapop sighed and signaled to a nearby waitress to bring their bill. Steve was really upset about not being able to see Evie and was taking it out on his friends. Two-Bit didn't really seem to notice, but it was starting to get on Sodapop's nerves. Sometimes he wished that Steve could be more laid back and just take life as it came to him. But he knew that wouldn't happen. Ever since Johnny's funeral, Steve had been a lot more distant with Sodapop. Sodapop felt as if Steve no longer told him everything like he used to. It almost felt as if they weren't best friends any more...

"What's up your ass, Stevie? Jealous of my leading role in the play?" Two-Bit taunted Steve.

Steve clenched his jaw in annoyance of his hated nickname given to him by Two-Bit. "Just shut the hell up Two-Bit. For once in your life." Without even glancing at Sodapop or saying goodbye, he grabbed his leather jacket and cooly walked out into the numbing night. Sodapop stared after him in disbelief, almost unaware of what had just happened. Somehow, he knew that Steve's outburst wasn't just about his annoyance with Two-Bit. It was about something bigger, something that Steve was telling him.

"Sir? Are you ready to pay?" asked the blonde waitress. Two-Bit was already eyeing her hungrily. Sodapop jolted back into reality.

"Uh... yeah." he fished a few wadded up dollar bills from his pocket and handed them to the waitress. She didn't leave, just stood there, looking expectantly at Soda. Two-Bit was staring at him too, but Soda didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about what was going on with Steve.

Two-Bit shrugged at the waitress. "I gotcha covered, baby." he said, handing her some more money that she pocketed immediately. Two-Bit smiled wolfishly at her. "What time do you get off, dollface?"

She smiled back, no longer paying any attention to Soda. "Ten minutes. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Meet you out back in ten minutes. Then you'll see what I had in mind." he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. She blushed and quickly went cleared away our plates, then rushed away back into the kitchen. Two-Bit stared after her awhile before turning back to Sodapop. "Why didn't you tip her, man? That was the last of my money." Sodapop looked at him with such a despairing look on his face that Two-Bit decided to lay off. It was only a few bucks. "Nevermind, Soda... so you going home? Seems like Steve-o isn't in any mood to party."

"Yeah, I'll probly head home. I think Pony took Jessie out tonight to the movies so it'll just be me and Darry at home."

Two-Bit shook his head. "Those two sure are a pair, aren't they?" he laughed. "Fore you know it, you and me'll be related."

Sodapop laughed and rolled his eyes. He could always count on Two-Bit to cheer him up at least a little.

"I hear wedding bells chiming! Best be saving up for a tux, Soda. You'll need one for the big day!"

Soda shook his head. "Aw, cut it out Two-Bit. If Pony could hear you now he'd turn redder than a tomato!"

Two-Bit laughed. "Yeah, the kid sure does get embarrassed whenever I mention Jess. But you shoud hear Jessie at home. She talks about Pony all the time! I'm on the couch in the morning trying to sleep off a hangover and she comes skipping in begging me to take her to your house." he laughed again. "Never knew she liked him so much."

Soda nodded and stood up. "Well I'll see you later, Two-Bit. I'm gonna head home... And Two-Bit..."

"Yeah buddy?"

"Could you maybe lay off Steve a little? He took Johnny's death real hard and is having a rough time. He don't need you throwing your wisecracks at him every minute of the day. Savvy?" Soda asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Two-Bit surveyed Soda before saying, "Sure buddy. I don't mean to be so hard on him. It's just me... You know how I am..."

Soda nodded, relieved. "Yeah, Two-Bit... I'll see ya later. Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too."

Soda left the diner, leaving Two-Bit at the table waiting for the blonde waitress to get off work. He didn't have a ride without Steve so he was just gonna have to walk...

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked to the left of Soda. Soda jumped at the voice but relief washed over him when he saw who it was.

"Steve... I thought you left already."

Steve was leaning against a red mustang and was smoking a cigarette. He threw his cigarette on the sidewalk and ground it into the concrete with the heel of hit boot. "No. Someone stole my car so I figured I'd just wait out here for you... Where's the smart ass?"

Soda smiled. "He's still inside. He's already got a date lined up for tonight."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "The waitress?"

Soda nodded and started walking again in the direction of his house. Steve walked next to him in silence. After a few minutes of walking, Steve said, "I'm sorry for losing it back there, Soda. Two-Bit was just bothering the hell out of me and..." he paused. "Sometimes I just can't take it, you know?"

Soda nodded. "Yeah I know. But you're my best friend Steve. If something's bothering you, just tell me..."

Steve sighed. They were outside the gate of the Curtis's house now. "I guess I just hate how unfair everything is... I mean, Johnny didn't deserve what he got... Anyways, thanks for being such a good buddy, Soda. Thanks for sticking with me."

Sodapop smiled. "No problem... Stevie!"

"Oh, you're dead for that!" Steve yelled, smiling the whole time. He made a grab for Soda, but Soda was already bounding up to the house, laughing his head off. Steve smiled and ran after him. He loved these times when everything seemed back to normal and he could just hang out with his best friend. Sure, his car was stolen, but he would find it tomorrow and have a grand old time beating the shit out of whoever stole it. And Sodapop would be beside him the whole time. His best friend.

A/N: I really hope that you all like this story. It's my second fan fic. I'll still continue writing my other story, Kitten, so please read that one too! This story is probably gonna mainly be about Steve and Soda, although I'm not quite sure yet. I'm really just coming up with ideas as I write this, so I'm not really sure what's gonna happen yet. Can you imagine how great Two-Bit's gonna be in the school musical?? I'm sure it'll be a hit. Well, as always, please read and review.


	2. Caught with Sylvia

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Off Key

Chapter 2- Caught with Sylvia

Two weeks later, Steve had found his car (some punk had hotwired it just to take a quick ride in it) and Two-Bit now knew what musical the school was doing: Grease. Two-Bit was to play Kinnicky, much to the amusement of the whole gang (and the whole school too). Ponyboy had gotten the leading role of Danny. Sodapop and Darry were proud of him, but Darry, as always, had a lecture to go along with the glory.

"If this 'Grease' thing starts to interfere with your schoolwork, you're out of the play. I don't care how much ya like the play or how good ya are at the role; schoolwork comes first. Got it?" Darry said sternly at the dinner table one night.

"Yeah, I got it, Dar. I'm sure you won't let me forget it, either," Ponyboy mumbled, shoveling in another mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Darry shook his head. "Why anyone would want to embarrass themselves on stage, especially by singing and acting like a fool, is beyond me."

"Aw Darry, you know you're just jealous that ya didn't get no leading role in your school play when you were in high school," laughed Sodapop, standing up for his younger brother once again.

Darry fought back a smile. "Well I also didn't talk on the phone for two hours with Two-Bit's younger sister when I was in high school."

Sodapop and Darry exchanged amused looks, much to the dismay of Ponyboy. "We weren't talking for that long!" he cried in embarrassment. "It was more like thirty minutes."

Sodapop laughed. "Doesn't matter how long it was. What matters is that... PONY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!" he yelled, jumping just out of Ponyboy's reach as Pony made a grab for him. Pony chased Sodapop around the table until Darry stood up and tackled them both down to the ground.

"Who's up for a football game?" Darry asked, ruffling Ponyboy's hair affectionately.

They all exchanged glances before jumping up and racing each other out of the house and into the park nearby. Pony, being the fastest of the three, was in the lead. As they reached the trees on the edge of the park, Pony ran smack into Dallas Winston, knocking them both down.

"Shit, kid, what in the hell do ya think you're doing?" Dally cursed, rubbing his shoulder tenderly where it had hit the ground.

"Dally... what are ya doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital, aren't ya?" Pony asked.

Sodapop and Darry ran up to them, out of breath. Soda and Darry saw Dally at the same time and both said, "Why aren't ya in the hospital?"

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Christ, what a warm welcome!" He stood up with the help of Darry and lit a cigarette. "They let me out early. Said I'm recovered enough to go home, or some shit like that."

Soda held out a hand to Pony to help him up. "That's great Dal. Are ya in good enough shape to play a football game with us?" he asked, holding up the football.

Dally shrugged. "Why not?" He looked over the three brothers and his eyes rested on Pony. "I'll take the kid on my team."

"Alright. But he ain't a kid no more, Dallas." said Darry, taking the football from Sodapop and walking over to where they usually played football.

"Yeah, that's right! If ya haven't heard yet, Dal, Pony here's got himself a girl." Sodapop piped up.

"Will you shut the hell up, Sodapop Curtis, before I beat you to a pulp?!" yelled Ponyboy angrily, blushing horribly.

Dallas raised an eyebrow. "No fooling? So who's the lucky broad?"

Ponyboy opened his mouth to reply but Soda beat him to it. "None other than the beautiful Jessie Matthews!" Ponyboy shot him a deathly glare, but the effect was lost on Soda.

"You talking about Two-Bit's brat of a sister? Glory, you couldn't do much better than that, kid. Last time I saw her she was quite a looker." A smile played on Dally's lips. His eyes, usually cold, held an amused glimmer in them.

Ponyboy sighed, giving up on trying to quiet Sodapop. "Yes, we're going out. Ok? Ya happy, Soda? I think the whole world knows now. Now can we please just play football?"

Darry laughed and threw the football to Sodapop, who of course didn't catch it but let it fall to the ground beside him. "Sure little buddy. Don't get so worked up now." said Darry.

Ponyboy smiled despite himself and ran after Sodapop who now had the ball and was running to make a touchdown. Dally shook his head and started running after Darry, even though he knew it would be a cold day in hell when he tackled Darrel Curtis.

They played until it grew dark. The teams were about even since Pony and Dally were both decent players and Darry was an all-star at it. Sodapop... well, he sure made the game interesting.

"Come on, Pon, let's go home. It's getting late and ya got school in the morning," Darry said after tackling Sodapop to the ground for the millionth time.

"Alright," Ponyboy agreed with a hint of sadness in his voice. It was times like these when it felt like everything was back to normal... the way it had been before Johnny had killed the soc...

"Hey, kid. Hang on for a minute," said Dal, bringing Ponyboy back to reality.

"Yeah Dal?"

Darry looked back at the two of them but Dally nodded to him and he kept walking back to the house. After watching Darry and Sodapop disappear into the darkness, Dally finally turned back to Ponyboy. "How's it going, kid?"

"Huh?" Ponyboy was confused. Dal had asked him to stay back for this?

"I mean..." he lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "I mean how ya been?"

"Alright I guess..."

Dallas nodded. "How bout Soda and Darry? They been alright?"

Pony sighed. "Yeah, Dal. We're all ok. I mean, we ain't exactly the same as we used to be, but..." He trailed off, realizing where the conversation was going. He wasn't ready to talk about Johnny just yet.

Dal looked away. "I ran into Steve on the way here. He was with some broad."

Pony paused before saying, "You mean Evie?"

Dally shook his head.

"You mean... he's cheating on Evie?"

Dallas shrugged. "I don't know, kid. But it sure looks that way... it's none of your business," he said, shooting Ponyboy a look, "but it sure as hell is mine. You know who the little fuck had his arm around?"

Ponyboy looked down at his beat up sneakers, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Sylvia, that's who. That little broad's two-timing me again! I was in the hospital for _two fucking weeks_..." He took another drag of his cigarette as if to calm himself down. "Well if she can't stay loyal to me then I'm through with her..."

Pony nodded, but he knew that Dal didn't really mean it. He had heard him say he was done with Sylvia at least ten times before. They always got back together... it was Steve Pony was surprised about. Steve used to always go on about how disgusting it was when a guy cheated on his girl. Now he was cheating on Evie? It didn't made sense. But if Dally said he saw Steve with Sylvia, then he wasn't lying.

"Pon, has Soda said anything about Steve? Anything about Evie or Sylvia?" Dal asked.

Pony thought back but couldn't recall Soda saying anything about either Evie or Sylvia. Actually, now that he thought about it, Soda hadn't talked about Steve for a long time. Steve didn't really come over that much anymore either...

Dally shook his head. "Nevermind, kid. It doesn't matter." His eyes grew cold. "But if I ever see that bastard with my girl again, he better be ready to get his ass kicked."

Pony nodded and looked away. He suddenly noticed how cold it was getting. Dally seemed to notice too. "Fuck, it's freezing." He pulled the collar of his denim jacket up on his neck. "I'll see ya later, Pon. Tell Soda I'll be at Buck's if he wants to hang out."

"Alright." Pony waved to Dal's retreating form and headed home at a fast pace. He saw the inviting lights of his house up ahead and hurried up to it and inside. Darry was reading the paper in his easy chair and Soda was talking on the phone with someone.

"Hey Pon. Jessie called for you. Said to call her back, but ya can't now since loverboy here's talking ta Sandy." said Darry, looking up from his paper when Ponyboy walked through the door.

Ponyboy nodded and went to his room, deciding to get started on his homework.

After a few minutes, Sodapop hung up the phone and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Something wrong, little buddy?" asked Darry, folding up his paper.

"I kinda think so, Dar... Sandy said she was at The Dingo with Evie and they saw Steve there... with Sylvia. She said Evie's at her house now in tears. Steve didn't see them, but... well, they sure saw him." Soda looked down at the floor, unsure of what else to say. He really wasn't sure what to think himself. What was the matter with Steve? He had a good thing going with Evie. Why would he blow it over Sylvia?

"I didn't know Steve was one to cheat..." said Darry, seemingly at a loss for words.

"He isn't!" Sodapop said angrily, immediately standing up for his friend.

Darry raised his eyebrows. "So then what's he doing, Soda?"

Soda looked away. "He's just confused, Dar. That's all."

Darry sighed and stood up. "I'll right, little brother. Just help Steve out. Seems like he needs a little guidance right now."

Soda didn't answer, only walked away into the bedroom he and Ponyboy shared. Pony was at the desk doing his homework. He looked up when Soda came in.

"Hey Soda. Dal wanted me to tell ya that he's at Buck's if ya wanna hang out." he said, turning back to his homework.

"Yeah, alright, Pony... I think I will head over there. Mind telling Darry where I'm going?" he asked, grabbing his leather jacket.

"Sure, Soda. See ya later."

"See ya." Soda went out into the cold night and headed in the direction of Buck's. There was too much stuff swirling around in his head, and he needed to talk it out with somebody. If there was someone who would listen to him and tell it to him straight, it was Dallas. Sodapop hurried on to Buck's, hoping he would get there before Dal got too drunk...

---------------------------------

A/N: I really hope you like this chapter. I like it a little more than the first one since I'm kinda starting to get into the actual storyline with this chapter. I really need reviews so that I know how I'm doing, so if you read, please review. I'd appreciate it so much! Thanks!

---Erin


	3. Talking at Buck's

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

**Off Key**

**Chapter 3- Talking at Buck's**

"Hey Winston! How ya been?" yelled Tim Shepard over the noise of all the people packed into Buck Merril's place. Dally had just arrived at the party about five minutes ago.

"Hey Tim. I'm doing alright, man. Just got let out of the hospital today."

"Yeah, I heard. Good to have you back, Dal. We've missed ya," Tim said in a brotherley tone. Tim and Dallas had been good buddies since Dally had first moved to Tulsa. "Ang has been asking bout ya lately. She's round here somewhere, probly'll wanna talk ta ya before the night's over."

"Yeah alright. So what's been going on round here lately? Did I miss any action?" Dally asked, making a mental note to find Angela Shepard later in the night to talk with her. Tim proceeded to tell Dally what all had happened since he had been in the hospital. Curly had got himself locked in the cooler again and Ang had had a little scare when she had thought she was pregnant but really wasn't.

"So, uh... have you seen Sylvia since you got out?" Tim asked cooly, hinting about something.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I sure did."

Tim picked up the meaning of Dallas's harsh words and simply nodded. Somebody then called to Dallas across the room.

"Looks like Curtis just arrived. I think he wants ya, Dal." Tim said, looking over to where Sodapop was standing in the doorway, motioning Dallas over.

Dallas looked to where Tim was looking and saw Sodapop. "Alright. Been nice talkin' to ya, Tim."

"Yeah, see ya later Winston."

Dally walked over to where Sodapop stood waiting by the doorway. "Hey, close the door man, it's cold out there," said Dallas to Soda. Soda closed the door and walked farther into the room.

"Hey Dal, Pon told me that ya'd be here." said Sodapop, glad to be out of the cold night.

Dallas nodded. "Yeah, I figured I'd come here to catch up with everyone. I was just talking to Shepard."

Soda smiled a little. He really needed to talk to Dallas about Steve... "Can we go sit somewhere, Dal?"

"Sure," said Dal, raising an eyebrow. There was obviously something on Soda's mind. He led Soda over to a nearby couch. A couple was making out on it but quickly retreated upstairs when Dally and Soda sat down on one end. "So how's it goin, man? Didn't really get a chance to catch up with ya earlier back at the park," he said.

"I'm alright. We were all kinda worried about ya that first week you were in the hospital, Dal. But you're alright now?" Soda asked in a concerned voice.

Dal smiled. Soda was a real good guy, in Dal's opinion. "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't burnt too bad, those nurses at the hospital were just fussing over me by making me stay two weeks. I feel fine now."

Soda smiled back and nodded. "That's good. We missed ya. Things weren't the same around the neighborhood without ya."

"Thanks, man... but did ya wanna talk bout something Soda?"

"Well..." Soda looked away, avoiding Dallas' gaze.

"I already heard bout Steve and Sylvia, Soda. You talked to Steve bout it lately?"

Soda shook his head. "No, I only heard about it from Sandy just tonight. Steve hasn't said nothing bout Sylvia _or_ Evie lately... I really wish I knew what was goin on Dal." he said, his voice cracking.

Dal's eyes softened a bit. He could tell that Soda was real upset bout this. "Yeah, me too, buddy. But sometimes ya just gotta let things go. You'll never understand everything someone does... not even Steve."

Soda nodded sadly. "But..." he sighed. "Steve has always told me everything. What's different now?"

Dallas looked away and said coldly, "A lot's different. And you know it." Dallas was still terribly sore about Johnny's death. He had almost lost it that night in the hospital when Johnny had died, and now he just wanted to forget about it. He didn't need constant reminding of the kid he had loved so much.

Soda looked at Dallas closely, remembering how much Dallas and Johnny had adored each other. He saw now that there was no use in gettin' Dally riled up by feeling sorry for himself. He sighed. "I'm gonna head home, Dal. I'll talk ta ya later." He stood up as if to leave.

Dally snapped back to atention as he saw Soda rise from the couch and stood up next to him. "Hey, Soda, don't go, man. The party's barely started yet... listen Soda, if ya wanna talk, that's fine, but just not about Johnnycakes. Not yet... alright?" he asked, turning away from Soda to hide the tears stinging his eyes and hoping that Soda hadn't heard the way his voice had cracked.

Soda nodded. "Sure buddy. I'm real sorry, Dal... I just can't help noticing how different Steve's been acting lately. He never tells me anything anymore and he doesn't act like his normal self no more. The things he does now..." Soda shook his head sadly. "It's like he's a stranger to me now."

Dallas sighed heavily. "Soda buddy... sometimes... ya gotta know when to let go. After all that's happened, Steve's changed, and not for the better. It might be best if we all learned how to move on. Move on and forget." He turned to Soda to see his reaction. It wasn't good...

Soda's eyes were blazing, tears of fury streaming down his cheeks silently. "How can you say that, Dallas? You don't know nothin' bout me and Steve, you don't have the right to judge either one of us! And maybe you can move on without batting an eyelash, maybe you can forget everything that's happened, but I sure can't!" he said, feeling a sob coming up from his chest.

Dallas was staring at Soda in bewilderment with his mouth agape. He had never seen Soda like this before and had never thought he would. The guy was so happy and optimistic with all his charm, he was like a jack-in-the box sometimes. But he almost never cried in front of others and had definitely never yelled at Dallas or anyone else with such hatred before. What Soda had said to him had really hit him where it hurt, especially because of how broken down Sodapop looked. Dally hadn't meant to upset Soda so much, he was just tellin' him what he knew from experience. Back in New York, ya couldn't get all caught up bout something, ya had to move on before you got ur ass kicked. But as Dally had been learning over the past seven years, Tulsa, Oklahoma sure wasn't New York...

Sodapop shook his head angrily and looked Dallas in the eye. "I'm sorry Dal..." he said, his eyes slowly coming back to their normal look. "I... I didn't mean ta lose it like that. But... I think I'm gonna leave now. I got work in the morning anyway."

Dallas nodded. "Alright buddy. I'm sorry too... just hang in there, Soda."

Soda smiled slightly and left, shrugging on his jacket as he went out the door. Dallas stared after him for awhile before turning back to the party. Across the room, Dal spotted Angela Shepard talking, or rather screaming, at another girl next to her. I didn't look to good to him...

"Ang! Hey hon, what's been happening?" Dallas smiled wolfishly at her when she looked his way, forgetting the girl she had been about to pick a fight with. As soon as she saw him, she knew what she wanted that night. Dallas knew too. It had already been a hard night and he needed some way to forget everything for awhile. Anyways, he was still kinda pissed about Sylvia going behind his back again, and as always, he wanted revenge on the little broad. Seemed like Angela Shepard was the answer. Not wasting any words, Dal took Ang's hand and led her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Dal was tired of breaking his back everyday for nothin'. It was time for him to get some satisfaction...

---------------------

A/N: Okay, I hope you like this chapter too: ) Something I forgot to mention in the author's note at the end of the last chapter: I know that Grease wasn't in existence yet during the time that The Outsiders took place, but I just thought that it was a kind of fitting musical for the story... Just wanted to mention that. Thanks so much for reading this story, please please please review!! I'd appreciate it so much! I'd really like more reviews so I know how I'm doing with this story. If you don't like it, please tell me so I can fix anything that's wrong. Thanks tons!

--Erin


End file.
